The Cruor's Test
by DiamondSwordDS
Summary: This story is a sequel to The Cruor /gallery/47691744/The-Cruor


The Cruor's Test #1

Insert Coin Game Start (1)

The minecraftian wearing sky blue shirt and jeans was walking through the unknown dimension of Minecraftia that looked neither like the Nether nor the End. It was a place the golden eyed minecraftian had made. He enjoyed the game that he made. It was the game that changed the fate of other minecraftians that were located in the same space.

The minecraftian then was transported to a hall of the building. The hall included a inspecting room and a stage with a podium. People in the building watched the man climb the stage, him watching them vice versa.

"Hello, and welcome..." Said the man in soft but deep voice. It sounded as if he tried to persuade someone, it wouldn't take seconds before one's mind melts and become manipulated. Minecraftians started asking questions, almost all at once.

"Now, now." He said. "Settle down please... You are here for a reason..."

The man slightly coughed to make his throat clear.

"My name is Skybrine," Skybrine said. "And you are in the demension I created. I brought you here because you have been chosen as participants for a game. It's not too complicated, but you must try to win each stage of the game, because if you do not..."

"Do not what?" One of the impatient minecraftians asked.

"Well, I'll show you right now. You can be the example." Skybrine said, no expression showing in his face. He then suddenly appeared behind the minecraftian and grabbed the back of his neck. The minecraftian started gurgling out gore.

"You will get punished for not enough effort." He smiled. Skybrine let go of the minecraftian, if people thought he was going to spare the foolish minecraftian, they were certainly wrong. He stepped on the minecraftian's head the moment after the impatient one had fallen. The skull pieces seemed as if it were a fallen egg. Then he stabbed the spine with his sword that matched the color of his eyes.

"Of course, it's an example, so this punishment was very light." Skybrine said. "Now I will explain the rules of the first game. It's very simple. I will give you 30 minutes to prepare. You will be given a wooden sword and an apple. You just need to survive 7 days with those supplements. You cannot gather resources for there will be none in your gaming arena. The bell will ring announcing the start of the preparing time, the start of the game and the end of the game. Also, there can be special occasions happening throughout the Arena, so be aware of that."

Then the bell rang.

"Good luck."

I walk to the middle of the hall, trying to make an ally. I am pretty sure that no one is related to any other. I decide that I must make at least one ally to accompany, so I just jump into a group of minecraftians discussing about the rules.

"I don't understand how this is a game... We just have to survive, right? The 'Skybrine' guy will give us an apple and a sword, so we can protect and replenish ourselves, so what's the big deal?" A girl with a long white hair with blue eyes says.

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe it's something about the special occasions?" Says a tall guy with a short gray hair.

"But the 'special occasions' can be prevented if we use our items well, right?" The girl replys.

"Maybe it's not." I say. Everyone looked at me, making me feel awkward.

"Who are you?" The gray hair guy asks.

"I... My name is Sole." I say. "Uh, nice to meet you all."

"Well, hello. But not 'nice' because we're going to get killed by that golden eye man if we lose this game. I guess. My name is Dyad. Yea, weird name huh?" Says the gray haired minecraftian.

"I'm Tri," says the girl. "Nice to meet you to."

"I'm Square." Says a small boy with shady purple hair and shady blue eyes, no light illuminating him.

"And I'm Cipher!" Says the girl with pitch black hair and eyes. It feel like being sucked into a void when I look at her eyes. "We should be allys when the game starts!"

"No thanks..." Says Square. "I feel like going solo for this round..."

"Um, I'll accompany you." I say.

"Thanks!" Cipher smiles. "How about you guys?"

"I'll join you." Says Dyad.

"I'll join you too." Says Tri.

"So two girls, two boys in our group. Perfect!" Cipher grins.

I smile and hold up my arm to look at my watch. It isn't working.

"Wow, my watch is broken. Does anyone else has one?" I ask.

"Well, I do have one, but it's broken just like yours. I don't think clocks work in this dimension thing." Dyad replys.

There must be some kind of reason why the clock isn't working. This dimension must be similar to the End or the Nether. I look up to find anything that can replace the purpose of the clock, but nothing.

"Damn it." I say. "We should make a plan or something, in case something happens."

"How about 'help each other and try to steal other's supplies if we are in severe need'? It works well, since we barely know what's going to happen." Says Tri.

"Yea, let's go with that." Says Cipher. Dyad nods in agreement.

Ding.

The bell rang. I am suddenly in a forest with no trees. I know it's a forest because I can see oak tree stumps. I find a sword and an apple in my inventory, but I can't see Cipher, Dyad, and Tri. I must find them if I don't want to meet the 'special occasions' alone. I look around and I see a chest. I don't know why it's there, since Skybrine said we won't be able to gather resources. I guess it's probably a trap.

'Why don't you open it?' Something whispers to me. I look around but I see nothing. The voice sounds familar. But I can't remember whose it is.

'Why would Skybrine put that chest there?' The voice asks me.

'Because he wants to trick me into opening that chest.' I answer. The voice hums.

'Well you know the purpose, but will you open it?' It asks again.

'Of course not.' I answer.

'What if the chest is the 'rare item'? What if it is only given to you? Will you just trash the chance to raise up your chance of survival and give it to someone else that might end up your arch nemesis?' The voice asks.

'I still won't risk my life for that chest.' I answer.

'So, you're the dangerous one she sent...' The voice says. I don't understand the meaning of the sentence.

'What do you mean?' I ask.

'Such luck, finding you at the first try. Well, since I'm feeling good, I'll spare your life, but I'll still open the chest for you.' It says.

'What?!' I scream. 'NO!'

But the chest opens by itself.

I see a iron sword and a stack of pork chops in the chest. So it wasn't a trap. I suddenly feel like I'm getting pulled to the iron sword like the different ends of the magnet. I don't feel good about this, so I try not to grab the handle of that sword, but my fingers are against my will. When I grab the handle, I feel a vibration going through my body. Then sudden pain pierces me.

'That's for not trying to listen to me.' Says the voice. I feel another vibration. 'This is why she chose you, eh? Oh well, It shouldn't be to easy, but it shouldn't be too hard to eliminate you. Don't worry, I won't eliminate you unless you loose the game. I still have to figure out your puzzle.'

The voice is silent now. I don't have a single clue what it meant. Maybe this is part of the 'special ocassions'. I hide my iron sword and pork chops deep inside my inventory.

I keep walking but I can't find anyone but people I do not know. They just pass by me to avoid getting into trouble. Some even talk to me and make a truce. I am sure that they didn't see me obtaining the iron sword, but something makes them fear me. Maybe it's because I have golden eyes just like Skybrine, but only my pupils are golden, not the whole eye. I guess people just don't want enemies.

It has been about an hour since I've started walking. I'm not sure if I'll be able to find my allies until tomorrow. I'm in the rocky planes area, so I try to find a cave to spend the night. I have vague memories of the time before I got transported into this dimension. I think I took a test of some kind and participated for something, but I can't remember what that something is. I find a small cave so I go in and lay down, trying to rest my eyes. The special occasion made me restless, so I think a nap should help me feel better.

Skybrine looked at the monitor that was monitoring all the minecraftians that were playing his game. Only two had died so far, so he was slightly disappointed. 'Maybe it's time to unleash the special occasions.' He thought. 'I should change some personalities, desires, hmm... And appearance... This should be fun...'

Skybrine started letting out his energy and made them into a energy mass. He poked it a few times and punched it with his fish, shattering it. 'There, that should change a random minecraftian's personality drastically. Now, the real fun...' Skybrine watched the monitor that was showing a boy who was looking back at the monitor, smiling.


End file.
